


抹茶味蛋糕（神罗公司中心，抽风向）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 神罗公司最近风靡抹茶味小蛋糕





	抹茶味蛋糕（神罗公司中心，抽风向）

1、

绷着脸的社长不断用叉子从侧面小幅度地搅拌着面前的一块精致的小蛋糕的内部。虽然表面看起来这块小蛋糕并没有崩塌，但是，如果从叉子所在的方向看的话……

斯卡莉特觉得蛋糕里已经被社长搅烂了。社长您还在纠结什么……您已经胖成了球了多一口少一口没区别的……

然而斯卡莉特也在纠结于到底要不要吃甜点，毕竟自己的体重还没到社长那个地步。

拉扎德倒是没什么感觉，他今天依然在暗中想报复社长。所以他需要这些高热量甜点：每天精神紧绷还要管一帮子特种兵，能耗太大了。

2、

海丁格尔抓起一包卫生纸，擦了擦自己大胡子上的奶油。

帕尔默想了一秒，还是默默吃了起来。

这种甜而不腻的抹茶小蛋糕，才不是那么想吃呢。

两个胖子下意识忽略了自己的啤酒肚。

3、

无所谓的路法斯没有动小蛋糕。

曾也不是很想吃这个早餐。但是接下来还需要工作，他毕竟和少社长这种家里有皇位继承的人不一样。

伊莲娜也很无语——为了再度加强魔晄推广，居然连颜色相近的抹茶蛋糕都搞出来了。

哪位神人研发的？还挺好吃的。

4、

上行下效不过如此。

不知为何球形社长突然喜欢上吃高热量蛋糕，这让路法斯内心隐秘地兴奋。吃吧吃吧，赶紧吃出高血压然后一气之下原地爆炸。

噢我不应该这样想……路法斯轻轻叉起一块蛋糕送进嘴里。

谁想得到这抹茶蛋糕的绿色竟然让社长联想到魔晄，接着一群人开始为了让社长开心，就各显神通推荐五花八门的抹茶蛋糕——最后竟然还真有社长非常喜欢的。

这也导致了近一个月神罗早餐都是供应的抹茶蛋糕。

一个月了，社长，您腻不腻？

您裤子是不是又要重量尺寸了？

5、

肥胖这个问题，大家都下意识忽略了治安维持部门的战斗人员。

可是，同样都是领导，都是该在办公室坐出水桶腰的人……斯卡莉特纠结地看着对面那位白大褂先生。

他已经吃了好多个了，面不改色正在吃下一个，根本不带任何犹豫。

战战兢兢想起自己已经胖了2厘米的斯卡莉特悲愤放下叉子。

6、

为什么，研究部的宝条部长，他，怎么就，吃不胖呢？！

END


End file.
